Naruto: Fuinjutsu Master Revamped
by Irondragon555
Summary: With the mind of a Namikaze and the skill of the Uzumaki running in his veins, Naruto Uzumaki will turn the ninja world upside down by bringing the art of sealing to a new level never seen before. Rated M for violence in future chapters.


Naruto Fuinjutsu Master

 **A/N: It's a hot second since I have tried my hand at fanfiction. Things came up and left me discouraged and depressed. Now that stuff is dealt with I'm back with full force. I know I promised a rewrite years back but its for real now. Please enjoy and let me know if you see any plot holes. Irondragon out!**

Legend

"Naruto!"-normal human speaking

'Naruto!'-normal human thinking

"Naruto!"-Biju speaking

'Naruto!' -Biju thinking

What if Naruto had a genius in regards to Fuinjutsu and was just as smart as shikamaru? This is the story of such a Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he put down his brush and wiped the sweat that accumulated on his brow. He took a sip of the tea he had placed on a side table. He had been the orphanage as a young child and suffered abuse and neglect. Through the Sandaime Hokage's intervention, he received a new apartment in the shinobi sector. Actually he had received a room in the ANBU headquarters. His surrogate grandfather saw how the civilian population treated him and moved him to a place his most trusted soldiers could protect him.

At the age of four, Naruto took a shining to fuinjutsu after Hiruzen explained to the young blonde it was a difficult ninja art. Three years passed by and in the present, a seven year old Naruto had progressed in the art of sealing to the extent his godfather Jiraiya had a hard time finding any material to teach the young boy. Naruto had gone down a different path in fuinjutsu, choosing to focus on using fuinjutsu to automate, regulate, and give "sentience" to mechanic devices.

He had blown his godfather and surrogate grandfather away when he showed them an array he created that automatically deployed a chakra shield to absorb jutsu. It had a chakra absorbing array that absorbed jutsu to minimize strain on the user's own reserves. That was just the beginning of Naruto's stunning creations.

The Sandaime wanted to promote him to a gennin immediately with an apprenticeship but Naruto refused. He explained he wanted to go to class with his age group. Hiruzen relented but made Naruto agree to a full-time apprenticeship with Jiraiya upon graduation. Naruto entered the academy the next year with his generation.

The Shinobi Academy-Rm 325

'So these are my peers. It seems most of them are from Konoha's shinobi clans. The pink haired girl and the other girls who are grouped together seem to be from civilian families. Hm most of them probably won't make it. It's not my problem anyway.' Satisfied with his analysis of his classmates, he laid his head on the desk and dozed off until he heard a voice speak to the class.

"My name is Iruka Morino and I will be your teacher for the next four years." Naruto stopped listening after that and fell into a peaceful sleep.

*thup*

Iruka threw a piece of chalk at Naruto, only for the chalk to bounce off an invisible barrier. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's nice of you to rejoin the class in the land of the living," said Iruka glaring at Naruto. "Since you decided to not to listen to my lecture, please answer the questions on the board for the class."

Naruto looked up at the board before yawning again, making Iruka a bit angrier.

"The First Hokage had Mokuton and created the forests that hide Konoha and his brother the Second Hokage had a legendary affinity to water and was said to be able to pull water from the air. The Sandaime Hokage is renowned as the Professor as his arsenal of jutsu and knowledge is matchless. Finally the Fourth Hokage was made famous by his Flying Thunder God jutsu and his fuinjutsu skills. He is remembered for defeating the Kyuubi no Yoko. Did I cover everything Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed and nodded as Naruto put his head down on his desk again. The chunnin could never understand the blonde Uzumaki. The child was clearly a prodigy in fuinjutsu, an art most ninja did not pursue due to its difficulty. However the boy never put any effort in class. Naruto never really tried on training days either. Iruka knew that Naruto was smarter than he let on, like Shikamaru Nara. Those two could be found gazing at clouds during lunch or playing a game of shoigi. Neither student really tried to achieve high grades, instead focusing their time on extracurricular projects.

Naruto didn't want to achieve low marks in the academy but he knew if he did the civilian council would try to stunt him further. He suffered abuse at their hands outside the school's walls as a civilian and didn't want to make himself a bigger target. He sent a kage bunshin clone of himself that possessed a seal array that supplied it with just enough chakra to sustain its existence and damage during spars. This made it much easier for him to concentrate on learning the shinobi arts in a secret location undeterred.

He always had an army of clones constantly working on controlling the vast reserves he possessed, learning fuinjutsu, in the shinobi library studying various battle practice subjects, and completing jutsu. He split his time chatting with Kurumi, aka the Kyuubi no Yoko and working on complex arrays for his shinobi gear. She turned out to be a pleasant being and he had made a pact with her to sync her chakra with his in exchange for her free in his mindscape and access to his senses.

He had recently discovered a country in the history books called Snow Country that embraced technology. He used that as inspiration for his most recent project, the armory trench coat. He covered the inside and outside of a heavy canvas trench coat with seals to repair, reflect damage, and passively collect chakra from jutsu and the air. The chakra system built into the coat helped to power a multitude of arrays: a projectile launcher array, a weapons storage array, a medikit array, and many others.

He stared at the clone in the classroom he was supposedly in through a crystal ball similar to the Sandaime Hokage's while he fine-tuned ninja wire binding array. He put the finishing touches on it when he felt himself being pulled into his mindscape. Kurumi laid splayed out on a grassy meadow when he appeared. She cracked an eye drew him close with one of her fluffy tails.

 **"I don't understand why you stoop beneath yourself to hide your full capabilities. You should have just taken the old geezer's offer for an apprenticeship. It displeases me to see my favorite child stared at with eyes full of malice and ignorance."**

Naruto rubbed the tail in his lap, making her purr slightly.

"It's only for a short while. The old man made me promise to take Pervy Sage's offer as his apprentice when I graduate. Jiji is old and the council has seized much power from him since father's term as Hokage. I would draw too much unneeded l attention from the esteemed, and I use that word loosely, civilian council. The old bats that Jiji appointed as head of civilian affairs don't exactly think of me fondly. After I graduate Pervy Sage's influence will stop all the potential threats I face in the village as he will most likely take me out of the village with him. In order to deceive your enemies you must first deceive your allies. If I recall correctly, you taught me that."

Kurumi rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes her partner was-what was the word that Nara boy used again-troublesome. She had cultivated his mind upon their first meeting and suggested using clones to multitask. She never thought that boy would take it to a level beyond that. She chuckled to herself and put another her tails into the blonde's lap. She looked forward to see what he was capable of in a few years.

TIME SKIP GRADUATION DAY-THE ACADEMY

Naruto sighed as he sat down in the classroom he had been assigned to at the academy for the last time. He stared into space, Iruka-sensei seemed to drone on and on in the background. Naruto snapped back into reality and caught a copy if ichi ichi between his index and middle finger.

"It's seems my sensei has arrived. You can come out Pervy Sage. I knew you were here since Iruka-sensei began his graduation speech."

A figure on the window sill shimmered into existence. Jiraiya of the Sannin appeared in plain view. The white haired giant of a man had two red lines on his face, going from the bottom of his lower eyelids to his jawline. A forehead protector with the kanji for oil adorned with horns validated the man's identity. The Gama Sannin grinned as he leapt off his perch.

"Is that anyway to address your sensei Naruto?" joked the Sannin.

"I'm surprised you are unscathed. I was so sure the hot spring of kunoichi you peeped on a week ago had beaten you into a coma."

Naruto smirked inwardly as his godfather became melodramatic and accused him of being so cruel. Hook, line, and sinker.

"If you weren't such a pervert, I won't have to call you out on it."

"I'm not a pervert. I'm a super pervert!"exclaimed Jiraiya passionately while wiggling his eyebrows in a lewd fashion.

The girls in his class recoiled in disgust while the boys were rendered speechless. A few of the boys were in awe of him.

'At least someone will be following in his footsteps.'

"That's enough banter. Let us leave for the Emo King demands you teach him and not a clanless orphan."

Jiraiya and Naruto left in a swirl of flames for parts unknown while leaving behind a stunned class and an equally stunned Iruka. They all had one thought in mind: how did Naruto know one of the Sannin?

Eventually Iruka regained his senses and finished announcing the gennin teams. Everyone waited patiently for their sensei, chatting amicably.

"I am pretty jealous Naruto knows such a powerful ninja. He will be getting top notch training," said Kiba.

Naruto and the Inuzuka heir got along well. Both enjoyed sparring and their friendship revolved around talking about various ninekin and ninjutsu.

"Naruto is skilled with fuinjutsu and Jiraiya is a master in terms of seals. It makes sense if you ask me," said Shikamaru.

The Nara boy enjoyed philosophical banter with Naruto, clouding watching with him and Chouji and have shouji matches with the blonde Uzumaki.

"Naruto and Jiraiya will travel all over and probably eat lots of new foods not offered here. I'm jealous."

Chouji loved chatting about food with the blonde boy. Chouji discovered, much to his delight, Naruto was an excellent cook. He cooked at one of the restaurants Chouji's family owned and was told he was more than welcome to come cook for them whenever.

"That's all you can think about Chouji. Food food food. Naruto is probably going all over. Maybe I can ask him go bring me back some exotic flowers. The shop always needs new specimens."

Ino found Naruto, although he didn't grow flowers, grew herbs and various plants used in medicine as well as poisonous plants to manufacture poison. She made the poor blonde explain everything in his garden to her. She also had a slight crush on the Uzumaki. Her mother teased her whenever he came to the flower shop.

"Ano you two shouldn't fight. Naruto-kun always looks out for his friends."

Hinata enjoyed talking with Naruto and discovered he had albums and albums of pressed rare flowers he found in the forests of Konoha. They started going there together to gather flowers for Hinata's album and sparring to bring up her confidence.

"That's easy for you to say Hinata! He takes you places and you guys get to be alone. I'm so jealous!" exclaimed Ino.

In the corner surrounding by his fan club, Sasuke sat at his desk seething and wondering why an elite like himself could not get an apprenticeship with someone like Jiraiya. There must have been a fluke. He would go correct this mistake after class got out. For now, he would tolerate being placed on a gennin team.

Elsewhere, Naruto sneezed causing Jiraiya to look up from the map he was explaining to Naruto.

"Maybe one of those pretty girls in your class were thinking about you," said Jiraiya flaring his nostrils.

Naruto pushed his face away from him and shook his head.

"In all honesty, it's probably Sasuke. After half his family was purged in a civil war, he's been moody. The Emo King's dad spoilt him and all the pompous things his father said stuck with him. His brother Itachi cleansed the traitors in the clan. Poor Itachi-nii, he and Mikoto-kaasan have to deal with his stubborn ass."

Jiraiya looked at him curiously.

"Why do you think it's Sasuke? My godson isn't into boys is he?" Jiraiya teased.

Naruto snorted before shooting his teacher a glare.

"Don't even joke about that. I have a good feeling it's Sasuke as he was always jealous of my accomplishments. Although I downplayed how much I knew and slacked off, it was obvious I was skilled in something he wasn't even able to understand. Even with his clan's eyes, he is incapable of understanding the concepts of fuinjutsu."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. He never liked the Uchihas except for Mikoto and Itachi who valued good leaders over powerful dictators.

Fugaku, her husband did not understand that concept. Itachi had removed his father and a select number of Uchihas who were planning a rebellion against the current leadership. Itachi and Mikoto shared an understanding of not stealing from allies that Fugaku did not share. With the rogue Uchiha dealt with, the clan took on a more peaceful path.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his temples when his mind shifted to Sasuke. Undoubtedly a genius in fire jutsu and his clan's taijutsu, the civilian council catered to his whim as did Fugaku. When his father and his traitorous conspirators were incarcerated, he blamed his mother and brother, despite the evidence showing his father's actions as treasonous. The royal treatment and flattery he had been given had went to his head and he had become a conceited young boy.

Jiraiya remembered when the civilian council had not-so-subtly asked him to take on Sasuke as his apprentice instead of Naruto. A big grin spread across his face as he remembered one councilor shitting himself after he blasted the councilman with his killer intent for even hinting his godson was unworthy of his tutelage.

Jiraiya shook the thoughts from his mind and looked at Naruto who was studying book on sealing written by Mito Uzumaki. Kushina had left Naruto a copy of the book in her belongings. Naruto excelled in areas the frog sannin was barely familiar with. Barriers, combat seals, and technology oriented arrays were Naruto's specialty. That trench coat Naruto had on was a shinobi's wet dream. With a pulse of chakra, Naruto could paralyze, bind and seal a nuke nin in seconds.

He had seen that coat in action when he sparred with Naruto. His experience alone kept Jiraiya from succumbing to any of Naruto's traps. The blonde boy was a devious bastard Jiraiya has to admit. The coat had a seal array on it that instantly applied a barrier array around Naruto once he pulsed his chakra. In three seconds, he had a jutsu absorbing array, a reverse barrier array and kunai barrage array armed and working. Jiraiya had been forced to use several sage techniques just to put some distance between himself and Naruto. That boy was going to be a walking army killer like his father.

Timeskip: Three Months Later

The pair had arrived at the ruins of Uzushiogakure. He was forced to stay at the edge of the ruined hidden ninja village due to the still active barrier array. The Uzumaki were an ingenious clan. He hoped Naruto would find something inside that would further help him further his fuinjutsu studies.

Inside the barrier, Naruto looked around the defunct village, former home to his mother's clan. Surprisingly the underground bunker beneath the kage tower survived. He had accidentally stumbled upon it after walking over the area. A large array place on the ground glowed, revealing an ancient staircase. Naruto followed it down. It led to a narrow passageway that opened up to a large vault door. The blood seal was glowing, evidence that someone has tried tampering with it and failing.

Pressing a blood hand to it unlocked the heavy steel vault door. Naruto ventured inside and was shocked at the volume of scrolls inside. He created multiple clones to remove, document, and seal away all the knowledge his ancestors left him.

Meanwhile in Konoha-Council Chambers

"I demand to know why the dobe was given an apprenticeship with Jiraiya and I can't get one myself. What does that clanless fool have that I don't."

Sasuke smirked as the civilian council promised to have a sensei for him only for a strong Killer Intent wash over him and the civilian council. The Hokage and the Shinobi council walked into the chambers. They took their places but the KI did not lift.

"May I ask why a meeting was called without my permission?"asked Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke has informed us of his lack of a sensei specifically for him," said a civilian councilman.

"Since when did you inherit the mantle of Hokage?" politely asked the Sandaime.

"We are just looking out for…"

"if you wish to have a say in shinobi matters I suggest you become a ninja first. This is a hidden village and that time I recall I was in charge."

"There is no way that dobe has more qualifications to be assigned to a one man squad, let alone Jiraiya. Unlike myself, he is a clanless loser with no potential."

Sasuke suddenly found himself at the business end of a kunai with three clan heads ready to end him. Inoichi held the kunai to his throat while Hiashi was posed to strike him down along with Tsume, who held off a pissed Kuromaru.

"Say that again one more time scum, one time so I can kill you for slandering a clan head. Our daughters are engaged to a genius far beyond your caliber. Compared to Naru-kun, you are just a spoilt naive child with a superiority complex. You don't even have the skills to compare yourself to your older brother. So do yourself a favor and keep your trap shut or I will be more than happy to shut it for you," said Tsume before Kuromaru growled once more before he left his partner lead him away. Hiashi and Inoichi leapt back to their seats.

"I would be inclined to give a punishment but since they have done it for me, I will not punish you Sasuke. Do well to remember your place Genin. Dismissed!" said the Sandaime.

Hiruzen turned to face the civilian council and fixed them with a glare, daring anyone of them to challenge him. When no one said anything, he turned to address the shinobi council.

"Since we are here, I would like to discuss a new matter that has presented itself…"

Back in Uzu…

Naruto had finished sealing the last of the scrolls when he spotted an odd discoloration on the wall next to the main scroll rack in the room. He felt around the area and felt a button of sorts. It opened up an entirely new room. This time, the walls were covered in weapon racks. Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked over every individual weapon. His ancestors it seems were well versed in every bukijutsu he was familiar with and then some.

 **"Your clan was well-known for their fuinjutsu prowess but also their skill in a variety of bukijutsu. There was not one weapon made that the Uzumaki have not mastered. They were also famous for blood's abilities and solid chakra techniques."**

'What did you mean when you said solid chakra techniques and blood abilities?'

 **"Your clan has the ability to heal others when others bit them and sucked on their blood. It would replenish and heal their wounds. It was a technique that was also dangerous to the person having their chakra removed via their blood stream. It could potentially cause death if too much chakra was siphoned. Your mother, at least her though, was able to shape her chakra into chains and other objects made entirely from her own chakra. Think of creating a bunch of kunai out of chakra that acted like real ones."**

'That's pretty crazy. So is just my mom able to create solid chakra objects?"

 **"To the best of my knowledge yes. Your mom used it a ton. No other Uzumaki I observed possessed the same skill. It was probably genetic."**

'That would make sense. What kind of bukijutsu did my mom use?'

 **"Mostly kenjutsu from what I observed. She preferred a twin sword stance. It was perfect for her. She used a flowing kenjutsu style that consisted of parrying and brutal counters."**

'Wow mom was amazing as hell. I will admit swords are cool just not my style. I prefer a shoge **for close combat and ranged attack.'**

 **"That's an interesting choice. It's an ancient weapon. Most ninja have abandoned it for the kusari-gami. It's a good choice and it seems someone in your clan agreed with your analysis.'**

Naruto eyes landed on a beautifully made shoge. It was custom made as it had a long blade and a handle wrap. The customary ring at the end of the chain was instead a small morning star

 **"It makes it so the regular techniques work but you now are also armed with a meteor hammer."**

Naruto had to agree with Kurumi. It definitely made it an unique weapon to wield. He would have to learn use both bukijutsu techniques and combine them in an effective manner. It would be a challenge but if it wasn't, where would the fun be in a simple weapon.

He had his clones seal away his new arsenal. He had a feeling his girlfriend, well one of his girlfriends, Ten-Ten would appreciate the new additions to her arsenal. He sealed away his new weapon in a seal on his trench. He set aside weapons his other girlfriends would be suited using as well. He couldn't let Panda-chan take all of them. He swore he heard someone pout but shrugged it off.

He finished looking over the entire secret bunker before he exited and it sealed itself shut. He made his way to Jiraiya who looked surprised.

"I figured it would have taken you longer than ten minutes. I hope you got everything,"said the sennin.

Naruto's jaw dropped and then it dawned on him. There must have be some sort of time distortion inside of Uzushiogakure.

"There's some sort of time distortion inside Uzu. I spent a good five six hours down there. There is no way I did that in ten minutes."

It was Jiraiya to go slack jaw. It was a testament to the Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsu prowess. They were as good at time-space fuinjutsu as the second and the fourth Hokages were. Then again, the Uzumaki probably invented time-space fuinjutsu. Mito did marry the first Hokage. It would be pretty natural that the second learning the arts from his sister in law.

"Alright. Now that you're done, let's go to Iron Country. I have an informant to debrief and a surprise awaits you there."

End chapter 1

 **A/N: I know I left a few loopholes about his girlfriends but chapter 2 will fill in what is missing from this chapter. If there are any others that are unresolved at the end of this chapter, please pm directly. Any flames will be used to light my cigarettes and blow my ramen.**


End file.
